Sign of Wish
by Mitama31773
Summary: Pertandingan hari ini memang sudah berakhir. Mimpimu untuk maju ke Christmas Bowl memang sudah pupus. Tapi setidaknya, kau sudah berusaha. Kau tidak hanya diam dan bermimpi. Kau sudah melakukan semua yang bisa kau lakukan, dan itu cukup.


.

**Eyeshield 21 © Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata**

.

**Sign of Wish  
><strong>

.:: Ichiro Takami :: Hurt/Comfort, slight Romance :: PG-13 :: 2nd POV ::.

.

"Asdfghjkl." [Bicara]

'_Asdfghjkl._' [Berpikir, Takami only]

.

**::** Spoiler alert; Eyeshield 21 manga chapter 238 - 240 volume 27 **::**

.

* * *

><p>Apa yang menggantung di aliran materi itu hanya <em>monochrome<em>. Juga atapnya yang dipenuhi fusi dari semua warna. Paradigma yang menyapu seluruh aspek kehidupanmu akhirnya berkhianat. Ia kehilangan siklusnya yang biasa.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"A—apa itu? Siapa yang membawa bola?" tanya rekan setimmu, Ootawara.

"Jangan bimbang! Selagi kita membingungkan siapa yang membawa bolanya, Raimon akan bisa menerobos pertahanan kita sambil membawa bola!" jawab Shin, rekan kepercayaanmu.

Sebentar lagi, hanya beberapa detik lagi pertandingan akan selesai. Tapi kau malah dipusingkan oleh taktik _Killer Hornet_ persembahan sang Komandan Neraka. Ingin sekali kau mempercayai Shin. Percaya pada satu jawaban saja; bahwa di antara Sena, Monta, Taki, dan Hiruma, yang paling mungkin memiliki bola adalah Monta.

'_Tapi, tunggu … bukankah Monta sudah kehabisan staminanya_?'

Yah, aku sendiri juga tidak yakin kalau Raimon Taro kuat menerobos pertahanan Ojo dengan kondisi seperti itu. Kau setuju denganku, eh?

'_Ya, Hiruma tidak akan mengambil resiko sebesar itu dengan mempercayakan bola terakhirnya kepada atlet yang sudah kelelahan'._

Jadi, menurutmu siapa yang mendapatkan kepercayaan itu?

'_Jangan-jangan … Sena? Bukankah Hiruma selalu menjadikan Sena ujung tombaknya? Ah, tidak. Hiruma pasti sudah memprediksikan kalau aku akan mengira Sena 'lah yang membawa bolanya. Jadi sebaliknya, tidak mungkin Sena.'_

Oh ya? Kau yakin? Bukan Sena?

'_Bukan. Sena tidak akan bisa mengalahkan Shin. Jadi, bukan Sena.'_

Lalu … siapa?

'_Hm … Monta? Resikonya memang besar, tapi mengingat Hiruma senang bertaruh dan mengambil resiko …'_

Begitukah? Ya, ya … terserah. Kita lihat saja.

Semua kawanmu berlari sekuat tenaga untuk menerjang Monta. Atlet malang itu pun langsung berhasil dilumpuhkan hanya dengan satu serangan kecil. Tapi, bola yang kau cari-cari tidak ada padanya. Sementara itu, seseorang berlari langsung menuju _goal line_.

'_Bukan Sena. Bukan Sena. Pasti, bukan Sena!'_

Ichiro Takami, kau terlihat begitu yakin. Maafkan aku, Kapten. Tapi … itu Sena.

.

* * *

><p>Tiba-tiba saja semua yang awalnya benar menjadi kabur. Pola itu berantakan. Tetapi perlu kau ketahui, di dalamnya terdapat keteraturan; <em>order in chaos<em>. Kalau saja kau bersedia sedikit bersabar. Pejamkan matamu dan tunggulah.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sena Kobayakawa berlari menembus pertahanan kalian dengan mudahnya. Ia pasti bisa sampai ke _goal line_ dalam waktu sekejap saja. Sementara yang bisa kau lakukan hanyalah menyaksikan. Teman-temanmu pun, mereka semua terlalu jauh untuk bisa menjangkau sang Eyeshield 21.

Ya, mereka semua tidak bisa mengalahkan Sena. Kecuali satu orang.

"Kekeke … masih ada satu orang yang tersisa," ucap Yoichi Hiruma membuatmu mencari-cari orang itu.

Lalu, kau melihatnya. Di sanalah ia, siap menyambut lawan dengan _Trident Tackle_-nya. Ia atlet yang begitu mencintai latihan. Ia 'lah orang yang disebut monster oleh para kelelawar setan. Ia, rekan kepercayaanmu; Seijuro Shin.

Dengan gagahnya, sang Kesatria menghadang anak didik iblis. Shin adalah harapan terakhirmu. Shin yang semakin kuat dengan kemunculan _rival_ yang ditunggu-tunggunya adalah kunci kemenanganmu. Ya, Shin.

Anak lelaki pemilik kecepatan luar biasa itu menyamai lari Sena. Lalu, hanya dengan kekuatan dua jari tangannya, ia berhasil membuat Sena goyah. "Pertandingan ini … sudah selesai!" Kau berteriak yakin sambil melepaskan helm hanya karena dari jauh kau melihat kalau Sena akan jatuh.

Tapi—sekali lagi, maafkan aku, Kapten. Kau berteriak terlalu cepat. Sena tidak jatuh. Dengan keinginan luar biasa untuk menang, anak itu berhasil menyeimbangkan tubuhnya. Tidak hanya itu, ia bahkan bisa melepaskan diri dari Shin. Ia melumpuhkan _Trident Tackle rival_ terkuatnya untuk kemudian berlari—langsung menuju _goal line_.

Tidak butuh waktu lama, teriakan "_Touch Down_" sang Komentator menggema di lapangan. Berbaur bersama jerit kemenangan _Devil Bats_ juga para pendukungnya.

Padahal awalnya, pertandingan ini milik kalian—milikmu. Sejak pertama, kau bahkan sudah bisa merasakan hangatnya kemenangan di genggaman tanganmu. Tapi hanya karena satu detik kebimbangan, segalanya menjadi kacau. Trik psikologi terbalik yang diterapkan lawan terhadapmu, membuat kemenangan itu meloloskan diri. Ketidakmampuanmu memerangi permainan trik Hiruma telah mengakhiri harapan Ojo _White Knights_ untuk maju ke _Christmas Bowl_.

Teman-temanmu tertunduk lesu, kau pun begitu. Mereka menangis, tapi kau tidak. Kau bahkan tetap berdiri sambil menepuk pundak Ootawara yang terduduk di tanah. Walaupun sebenarnya kau iri pada ia yang bisa menumpahkan seluruh emosinya di sana.

Kau iri. Karena kini, semuanya telah berakhir bagimu. Semuanya telah berubah menjadi abu-abu. Warna-warna cerah dunia telah meninggalkanmu.

Begitukah? Tidak juga. Berlebihan? Tentu saja.

Tiba-tiba, kau merasakan kehangatan menyenangkan di punggungmu. Kemudian, sepasang tangan mungil melingkari tubuh tinggimu. Tanpa melihat ke belakang pun, kau tahu siapa pemilik tangan itu. Kau sudah hapal benar dengan tangan yang selalu menemanimu menganalisa teknik lawan.

Tangan itu memiliki jari-jari lentik yang setiap harinya mencatat kata-katamu. Sepasang lengan putih mungil itu selalu kau lihat berada di sampingmu, setia bersamamu. Mereka milik seorang gadis manis yang—bagimu—senyumnya adalah senyum terbaik. Dan kehangatan yang menjalari punggungmu itu berasal dari panas tubuhnya; Koharu Wakana.

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, tidak mau bimbang untuk kemudian kalah kembali, kau berbalik dan memeluk manajermu. Kau dapat mendengar tarikan napasnya yang terkejut. Kau jadi sedikit khawatir, tapi kau senang karena selanjutnya ia membalas pelukanmu. Walaupun tidak lama kemudian gadis itu melepaskan tubuhnya darimu.

Wakana melepaskan pelukannya hanya untuk menggenggam tanganmu, menengadahkan wajahnya, dan … tersenyum. Senyum ceria yang begitu lebar, seolah-olah kalian tidak sedang mengalami kekalahan dan kehilangan impian.

Hal pertama yang seharusnya kau lakukan adalah membalas senyumnya. Namun, sebelum kau sempat menarik sudut-sudut bibirmu, gadis itu sudah mengalihkan pandangannya. Masih tersenyum, Wakana menatapi sesuatu yang jauh di atasnya. Kau pun mengikuti arah pandangannya dan yang kau lihat kemudian adalah ... langit.

Langit yang semula kau pikir akan berwarna kelabu malah tidak memiliki setitikpun noda di dirinya. Lautan berhiaskan awan-awan putih lembut itu tidaklah bersedih akan kekalahanmu. Ia tetaplah memayungi dunia ini dengan keindahannya. Dengan warna cerah yang menghantarkan keceriaan pada dunia. Ia tetaplah biru.

.

* * *

><p>Dari retakan di marmer yang berlapis fusi akan terlahir <em>sapphire<em>. Misinya adalah untuk menyapa manikmu, mencabut paksa semua sekat kesadaranmu. Sehingga tanpa perlu mengusik usus kepalamu, kau akan segera mengerti; ialah tanda dari dimulainya kembali harapanmu.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Mulutmu ternganga memandangi langit yang seolah tersenyum kepadamu. Dengan tangan bergetar, kau menggenggam erat tangan gadis di sebelahmu. Seseorang pernah berkata kalau; selalu ada harapan selama langit itu masih biru. Tapi tanpa kata-kata, Koharu Wakana telah mengisyaratkan bahwa kau akan selalu memiliki harapan.

Pertandingan hari ini memang sudah berakhir. Mimpimu untuk maju ke _Christmas Bowl_ memang sudah pupus. Tapi setidaknya, kau sudah berusaha. Kau tidak hanya diam dan bermimpi. Kau sudah melakukan semua yang bisa kau lakukan, dan itu cukup.

Apalagi, pertandingan _amefuto_ bergengsi di Jepang 'kan bukan hanya _Christmas Bowl_. Di tingkat universitas nanti, akan ada _Rice Bowl_. Ya, kau sudah memutuskan untuk menjadikan _Rice Bowl_ sebagai mimpimu selanjutnya.

Mengingat banyaknya lawan kuat di sekitarmu, memenangkan _Rice Bowl_ akan menjadi hal yang sangat sulit. Dan mereka yang pernah melawanmu di pertandingan pun pasti akan menjadi lebih kuat. Tapi kau juga akan berusaha lebih keras lagi. Apalagi kau memiliki seseorang yang akan selalu mendukungmu.

Tersenyum, kau pun mengalihkan pandanganmu dari langit biru ke wajah teduh manajermu. Karena bagimu, tanda dari harapan itu bukanlah langit biru, tapi gadis itu.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin<br>**

* * *

><p>.<p>

**A/N:**

Ehem …. Oke, FF ini aneh dan nggak jelas maksudnya apa. Tapi—

—ugya~ Dari dulu aku udah suka sama pair Takami X Wakana tapi kok FF tentang mereka dikit banget ya? Itu pun fandom English. =w= #curcol

Terus, tulisan yang di-_center_ itu abaikan saja. Hanya tulisan abal beberapa tahun silam yang juga nggak jelas artinya apa. #dzigh

Osh, sudahi saja A/N nggak penting ini. Terima kasih buat yang udah sudi baca. Silakan amplopnya masukin ke kotak ripiu. ^w^


End file.
